Talk:Federation history
Propose for Deletion This article duplicates a lot of information found elsewhere (e.g., United Federation of Planets), as well as contains a lot of subjective, non-canon, opinion. Given that the information exists elsewhere, why does this article exist? I propose it be removed, but would like opinions on it. Thanks! Aholland 00:17, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :See Human history. Can we have discussion about all sorts of "... history" articles in one place, please? -- Cid Highwind 01:21, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Happy to do so - but I don't know where that might be. I'm just trying to reduce multiple restatements of similar information for no discernable purpose given the hyperlink structure of this site. But I'm okay with a single general discussion somewhere. Aholland 04:42, 6 February 2006 (UTC) "Unprecedented Era of Peaceful Expansion"? "As the 24th century opened, the Federation began an unprecedented period of peaceful exploration of the galaxy, without any major conflicts along its borders." This sentence is factually inaccurate. Even after the signing of the Khitomer Accords, the Federation continued to face threats from several races along its borders, in particular the Romulans, with whom a very major skirmish occurred at the Tomed Incident in 2311. The signing of the Treaty of Algeron, which followed that incident, could more accurately be considered to be the beginning of the Federation's "Era of Good Feeling." This article should be revised to reflect that. ----Antodav 06:05, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :Actually, the line should be removed all together. Fact is, even after Tomed, there is conflicts, such as issues with the Klingons that only end in 2344 with the Battle of Narendra III. In truth, we know very little about what specifically happened from roughly 2293 until the 2340s, maybe even 2350s. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:13, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Major expansion needed Except for the first chapter "Prehistory", the article needs some serious expansion to bring it up on a similar level as Klingon history, Romulan history or Human history. --36ophiuchi 19:46, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Done. Well done 36ophiuchi! - Well, thanks 36ophiuchi! - It's so nice to talk to you! - Yeah I really appreciate that.. -.- --36ophiuchi 19:38, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Peer review Added the peer reviewing-template. After I invested some work in the article I think it's time to expose it to some serious constructive critique. --36ophiuchi 19:38, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Fandom note "It has been generally accepted in Fandom that the day which the Federation was founded in 2161 was May 8th..." This note seems like it does not belong here unless it is based on something other than fanfiction. Does anyone know where this originates? Is it from an apocrypha book? If so, a cite would be nice. --Pseudohuman 14:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Summary of Key Dates I have the idea of replacing the "Summary of Key Dates" section with the page Star Trek Abbreviated History because of the added detail it provides. However, it is a condensed re-write of this article, so should it be linked, or edited in? As of now, I have it linked to keep the page clean and as uncluttered as possible. -Ramerez- 22:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Star Trek Online The Events that are shown in the course of Star trek online are yet to be added these can be found on the official website and may be useful if someone would add them to further increase the information displayed in this article. :Star Trek Online is a game, and thus is not canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC)